Chapter 44
Song of Flowers 1 (HANA NO UTA 1, Hana no uta 1) is the 44th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Hime walks with Mina and Kana, as Mina explains to Hime that she saw a ghost. Kana claims that she did not see a ghost, to which Mina attributes to her lack of awareness. As Mina feeds Hime, Hime states she will inform Juli about the ghost at their checkup. Mina complains about having to go through checkups, stating a lot of time has past since they were injured by Touka. Hime defends Juli, to which Mina responds stating that Hime is unable to deny request from Juli. Hime explains that Juli has acted like an older sister for her since she was little. As they arrive at Juli's hospital, they find Juli asleep on the bed. Mina suggests to wake Juli up, to which Kana states they should let her continue sleeping. As a child, Juli arrived at a japanese airport, unable to understand those speaking around her. Yae in her child form arrives to greet Juli, but is unable to communicate to her. Yae swings her sword in the air, granting Juli the ability to communicate. Yae informs Yuhi that she has found Juli. Yuhi in his adult form greets her as Mariabell pouts, annoyed by Yuhi’s adult form. Juli silently judges the two of them, not responding to their greetings and simply telling them to go. Yuhi offers to carry Juli’s bag to which she retorts that she is not a child. Yuhi denies Juli’s claim as he peeks underneath her skirt. Juli flips Yuhi into the air much to the surprise of Maribell and Juli and the group continue on their way. On the bus to Sakurashinmachi, Juli thinks to herself about wanting to hurry up to become a strong adult. Yae asks why Juli came to Japan, which Juli explains that descendants of her ancestor where present. Yae asks about Juli’s parents to which she replies that they encouraged her to follow her beliefs. Yae asks Juli about any sibling she may have, to which Juli is hesitant to respond. In the present, Mina feeds takoyaki to Juli in her sleep. Hime notes that Julie eats more than her, yet is able to maintain her figure. Yuhi states that they will be going to visit the mayor first. Juli states she wishes to visits her ancestor’s descendants’ clinic immediately to which Yuhi insists on going to visit the mayor first, claiming that she will be the one Juli cries to after. Juli is annoyed that she being treated as a child and states she want to become and adult. Juli states she wants a louder voice to which Yae recommends vocal lesson. Juli thinks to herself, that having had watched adults for great lengths of time she believes she is more capable judging them than others. On the way to the mayor’s residence she silently judges several people along the way, including Yuhi whom she is unable to understand. Upon arriving at the mayors place, Machi greets them, while Juli has trouble judging her. Machi asks Juli if Yuhi had done anything perverse, to which Mariabell affirms. Yae explains that Juli was able throw Yuhi with ease, to which Machi is pleased to hear. Inside, Machi sets up a sparring match between Yuhi and Juli, allowing Juli to beat Yuhi until she is satisfied. Juli throws Yuhi several times, until Yuhi sneaks up behind Juli, groping her breast. Enraged, Juli slams Yuhi to the ground. Yuhi begs Machi, to which she responds stating he was at fault. Machi asks to Juli to spar with her instead. Machi is easily able to defeat Juli, and Machi ask why she wished to become an adult in such a hurry. Juli explains that loud adult voices drown out soft child voices. She states that in her home town, they speak ill of her ancestor for committing human experimentation, despite saving the village. Juli states she wants to tell them that her ancestor did no wrong, but they will not listen to a child, and states adults do not experience pain. Machi stops Juli’s speech, and explains that she used Aikido, a martial art which uses their opponent’s strength against them, to be beat her. She tells Juli that she is in pain because she hates adults yet wants to become one as well. Machi states that while being an adult is fun, adults cannot become kids, but kids can become adults. Machi tells Juli not to become an adult with the loud voice she hates, but with a soft voice which carries well. Yuhi tells them it is time to take Juli to the descendant’s place, to which Machi offers to take her. Machi piggybacks Juli to the location and explains that her ancestors descendants kept the clinic running for generations, for which the town is very grateful for. The two arrive at the location where Machi let’s Juli down, who is surprised to see nothing but an empty space. Machi explains that when she was a child, the doctor who was there did not have any children and the generations were broken. Juli responds stating that the generations are not broken, and that she will study in order to become a doctor. Machi is pleased with her response and calls over to Hime who had been hiding behind a telephone pole. Machi introduces Julie to Hime as a big sister and asks Juli is she had any little sisters. Juli hesitates to respond and begins to hear the words of Lila stating “I Love You”. Juli wakes up from her dream as she continues being fed by Mina. Hime walks the twins home, piggybacking a sleeping Mina, noting she fed Juli an entire box. As they are walking, Kana notices a wispy glowing light move throughout the night sky. Kana exclaims that it must be the ghost that Mina mentioned earlier but disappears before Hime is able to see anything. Hime believes the Kana is simply hallucinating from being hungry and the three continue home. Lila removes her disguise stating it to be rude to appear like a ghost, as she flies on her broomstick watching them from above. Characters in order of appearance * Hime Yarizakura * Mina Tatebayashi * Kana Tatebayashi * V Juli F * Yae Shinatsuhiko (Flashback) * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko (Flashback) * Mariabell (Flashback) * Uzu Kibune (Flashback) * Kazuyoshi Morino (Flashback) * Okami-san (Flashback) * Oyassan (Flashback) * Akina Hiizumi (Flashback) * Machi Yarizakura (Flashback) * V Lila F Navigation Category:Chapters